unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
MA Equipment
=Equipment-related Memorial Albums= There are a total of 37 Memorial Albums that require the player to acquire pieces of equipment to complete. Equipment can be acquired through production, plunder, search, archive maps. Some of the items in these MA's can be bought from shopkeepers, from special shops like the Colosseum and gold appraisal center in San Francisco, or found in shipwrecks. Equipment acquired in dungeons, from treasure hunts or that are rewarded through Nanban trade have their own pages. } | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Marechal cuirass Admiral Dias Lisbon |- |height="50px" | | | | | |- ! colspan="5" width="250px"|Life-protecting Hard Armours !Reward |- |height="50px" | | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Refined Steel Armour Admiral Dias Lisbon |- |height="50px" | | | | | |- ! colspan="5" width="250px"|Resurrected Armours !Reward |- |height="50px" | | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Reissued Refined Steel Armour Paracelsus Venice |- |height="50px" | | | | | |- ! colspan="5" width="250px"|Forgotten Wazamono !Reward |- |height="50px" | | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Flamberg Martinengo Athens |- |height="50px" | | | | | |- ! colspan="5" width="250px"|For the Voyagers Buried in the Sea !Reward |- |height="50px" | | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Grand Admiral's Astrolabe Shakespeare London |- |height="50px" | | | | | |- ! colspan="5" width="250px"|Treasures Buried in the Sea !Reward |- |height="50px" | | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Onyx Bracelet Shakespeare London |- |height="50px" | | | | | |- ! colspan="5" width="250px"|Holy Clothes of Believers !Reward |- |height="50px" | | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Prester John's armour Santa Cruz Marquis Seville |- |height="50px" | | | | | |- ! colspan="5" width="250px"|Jewels Shining Overhead !Reward |- |height="50px" | | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Crystal-plated Crown Da Vinci Marseille |- |height="50px" | | | | | |- ! colspan="5" width="250px"|Clothing worn by the Chosen !Reward |- |height="50px" | | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Duke Conde Marseille |- |height="50px" | | | | | |- ! colspan="5" width="250px"|Playable Melodies !Reward |- |height="50px" | | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Ebony violin Gesualdo the Musican Naples |- |height="50px" | | | | | |- ! colspan="5" width="250px"|Intro to Adventuring !Reward |- |height="50px" | | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Adventure skills Adv. Manual Duke Farnese Seville |- |height="50px" | | | | | |- ! colspan="5" width="250px"|The Right to Call Yourself a Swordsman !Reward |- |height="50px" | | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Lanista Gladius General Montmorency Marseille |- |height="50px" | | | | | |- ! colspan="5" width="250px"|Shattered Dreams !Reward |- |height="50px" | | | | | | rowspan="2" height="100px"| Exceptional Cossack kaftan Daikokuya Kodayu St.Petersburg |- |height="50px" | | | | | |} Unfinished *"A dream disappeared in the North American sea" - Shipwreck *Starry Night Sky (No.1) *Starry Night Sky (No.2) *Xanadu clothes *Russian clothes *Port royal clothes *Cowboy clothes *Indigenous american clothes *Rare plunder clothes (North america) *Gold mining clothes (bought with large nuggets in San Francisco) *Alchemy weapons made with oricalcum *EX versions of the above *Alchemy Experiment Result (No.1) *Ancient ganador clothes *Peaceful Tunes *Worker clothes (Manchester) *New Era of Weapons (Manchester: handguns) *Revolution of Traditional Technology (Manchester: crossbow) *Proof of Regional Contribution: Aide Fleet *Company colony clothes (requires company members to do a certain number of immigration quests): Company Colony *Same as above, different clothes from different npc's *Rare Items Travelled by Train (Boston, Sacramento, etc.) American Transcontinental Railway *Proof of jewelry processing technology (No.1) - Florence production from new update *Achievement of advanced production technique (No.1) *Deepness of alchemy - New alchemy recipes Category:Memorial Album